The Hedgehog's Dilemma
by Kurai.Musume
Summary: The closer the hedgehog gets to someone they like, they run the risk of pricking them. therefore they choose to remain alone so that they can't hurt anyone...
1. New Friends and Old

Well, this is the first chapter of a new story and I'd just like to say hi to everyone who is reading this.  I have a quick note to make.  This story was started a fair while before I decided to change my pen name to Shuki.  Her character was not based in any way on me, in fact, all of the original characters are entirely original and not based on anyone.  I am also looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested, could they just send me an email.  Interested peoples can write to shuki_quickjewel@hotmail.com .  Any other enquiries can be sent to strawberry_pocky_01@yahoo.com.au .  Thanks and enjoy!

"   " = Speech

*  * = Thought

Chapter One – New Friends and Old

Walking through the immense stone passageways, it felt like coming home.  She had not trodden these steps since she had chosen to leave, seventeen years ago, and yet her feet did not fail to find the once familiar paths that would now lead her to a bright, new future.  Her two daughters followed, not afraid, nor in awe of their surroundings but with a certain sense of resignation.  To them, this was not a grand new adventure, but yet another move, yet another school, yet another set of friends – and enemies – to be made.  She came to a halt at a pair of enormous oak doors... and waited.

Ron was becoming more and more irritating as his hunger grew.  The first years had been sorted, and Dumbledore had yet to announce that it was time to eat.  Harry wasn't particularly interested in dinner.  He hadn't eaten any more than two bread crusts a day for the past two months, and the thought of food was making him feel violently ill, but he hid it well from his friends, which was not a difficult task as they could not keep their eyes off each-other for more than a moment.  Hermione and Ron had begun going out in their sixth year and had not wasted a single moment in making up for the past five years of wanting and waiting.  Deep in his thoughts, Harry didn't even realise that Dumbledore had risen to speak until Ron nudged him in the ribs.

"Students and teachers, it has been a long struggle for all of us, dealing with the losses that Voldemort has dealt us," he glanced meaningfully at particular students, "and it has taken it's toll on our teaching staff," everyone knew he referred to Professor Zion, who had been forced into retirement after only one year due to an attempt on his life as the DADA teacher.  "It has been a really difficult task, but we have managed to replace him.  Our new teacher will also be replacing Minerva McGonagall, who will be taking on her responsibilities as deputy headmistress, and vacating the positions of head of Gryffindor house and Transfigurations.  So, please make welcome Professor Shuki Mitchell."

The doors slammed open and the woman took that as her cue to enter.  She walked through the doors and heard a collective gasp from the students who were seated within.  Dumbledore was clapping, which usually encouraged the students to begin, but they sat in stunned silence.  She could only guess that it was her hair that was causing the commotion.  It was, after all, blue-black with hot pink and purple streaks running through it.  She wore it pulled into several short pig-tails all over hear head, bound tightly with bright blue ribbons, making it appear as though she had several stalks growing from her head.  Her robes, rather than the usual long, black standard fare, were the deepest of navies with a dark green trim, and only came to her knees.  She wore a dark maroon skirt to her ankles and silver, high-heeled, lace-up boots.  Attempting to ignore the dark glares of the students, she walked to the front of the hall to take her place at the staff table beside one Severus Snape, who wore an expression as though someone had slapped him.  Shuki smiled warmly and a tentative applause broke out.

"I would also like to welcome her two daughters, Angel and Charlotte, who will be undertaking their seventh year here.  They must be sorted, of course, so we will get that underway, and then, I know you are all starving now, so we will eat!"

Angel and Charlotte walked through the same doors that their mother had gone through and were greeted with a similar reaction.  Although there was nothing outrageous about the girls, they shared an unmistakable beauty with their mother.  They moved to the front of the hall and Charlotte took her place on the chair to be sorted.  The hat was placed on her head...

"Gryffindor!"

She smiled and wandered to the Gryffindor table, seating herself beside Harry.  Her mother beamed with joy and then her sister took her place on the chair and McGonagall lowered the hat.

*Good evening to you, Shartien.*

*Ah, one who knows me by my true name.  It's nice to be known as something other than The Sorting Hat.  So, you have travelled many places.  You are intelligent enough to be worthy of Ravenclaw, loyal enough to be a Hufflepuff, certainly brave enough for a Gryffindor, and shrewd enough to be a Slytherin.  But where to put you?  I haven't had anyone with such a mix since Harry Potter himself came through here.  Would you like to be away from your sister?*  
  


*I really don't care where you put me...  I just want to have some true friends who will stick by me when the times get really tough.  Friends who aren't afraid of the darkness within.*

*Then I do believe...*

"Slytherin!"

An immense round of applause broke out from the Slytherin table and once again, Shuki smiled broadly with pride.  The students were confused as to how two sisters such as these could be placed in opposing houses, whilst their mother smiled happily about it.  There was something strange going on.  One could hardly support both Slytherin and Gryffindor and if, indeed something WAS going on, then the students wanted to know what it was.

Angel presumptuously sat down in one of the spaces that Draco Malfoy kept around himself so that he wouldn't feel crowded in and faced the front of the hall, completely ignoring the boy.  Crabbe and Goyle attempted to say hello and were studiously ignored and when Pansy Parkinson made an attempt, she was told to back off.

"Well!  You've waited long enough!"  Dumbledore clapped his hands and the food appeared, "Let's eat!"

Everyone at the Gryffindor table dug into their food, except for Harry, who just stared in silence at his plate.  In reality, he was casting a disappearing spell over the food in his head.  The charm would allow for the food to gradually disappear as though being eaten, without him having to eat a bite.  Only one person noted the look of intensity in the boy's face and decided to make certain talents known to him.

*Harry?  Harry Potter?* Harry jumped at the sounds of a voice in his head.  He glanced around but none of his friends seemed to have noticed.  *Harry, I know that you're casting a spell, and I know which one.  Please tell me why or at least how long you've been doing this?* He had no idea as to how to respond, so he decided just to think his answers.

*Who are you and what are you doing in my head?  How can you know about the spell?* Charlotte had to stifle a laugh at the boy wonder's confusion.

*I'm insulted.  I am, after all, sitting right next to you.* Harry swivelled his head around and Charlotte gave a small wave.  He blinked in surprise.

*Hmmm, the new girl.  Well, you still haven't answered my question.* Charlotte sighed in frustration, prompting questions from Hermione about whether or not she was ok.  When she had finally shaken off Hermione, she went back to her mental discussion with Harry.

*Is she always like that?* Harry gave the mental equivalent of a nod.  *Anyway, if you hadn't already worked out, I'm a telepath and you made it pretty easy to see that you were casting.  You're going to need a whole lot more practise before you can successfully do wandless magic without showing any signs.  That extreme look of concentration on your face is a dead giveaway.  I can teach you, if you like.  I can also teach you telepathy.  It passes long and boring classes so that you don't need to concentrate so hard.  Once you know what the teacher is thinking, you can find out what you actually need to study, or haven't you noticed that the vast majority of what you are supposed to be learning isn't even on the exam?  Well, without cheating, you can find out.* Harry looked dubious.

*It IS cheating though... to know what's on the exam beforehand.  I couldn't do that!* Charlotte rolled her eyes.

*It isn't cheating.  You still have to study; it just gives you direction as to what you NEED to study.  My mother was telling me all about Professor Binns and how much he used to yammer on.  I'm going to assume he still does by the look of understanding.  Mum says he used to put the entire class to sleep, even the most exemplary of students, without any effort whatsoever.  She says her brother never survived a single class even with perfect Miss Lily poking and prodding at him to pay attention.  Even Lily fell asleep in half of the classes.  Do you know anyone like her?  So obsessed with studying and all that?*

*Yes, Hermione tends to get a little obsessive and don't be rude about Lily Evans.  She is my mother.  She died when I was a baby.  Was your mother in the same year as her?*

*No, my mum is a couple of years younger.  She was in her fifth year when they were graduating.  She left school towards the end of that year... although she never tells anyone why.*

*What house was she in?*

*Oh, a Slytherin till the end.  She has fond memories of that house and those who were in it.  I think she had a boyfriend there, another thing she refuses to talk about.  She never tells us much about her youth.  The only thing we truly know is that her family disowned her, which I'm assuming is part of the reason she left the school.  Having to see her brother every day.*

*What was her brother's name and how come she seems so happy for you to be in Gryffindor then?*

*I honestly don't know who her brother was.  She never talks about him.  All she ever says is that he hated her.  As to why she is happy for me to be a Gryffindor, I think it's because she had friends in that house, which comes as a surprise considering how violent it was between Gryffindor and Slytherin at that time.  Her own brother challenged her to a duel and when she won, went completely berserk and bashed up her boyfriend saying that she had cheated and if she did it again, he would go after her friends and then her.*

*He sounds like a complete arsehole.  No wonder she doesn't talk about him.*

*In any case, you still haven't told me why you aren't eating.*

*I don't eat dinner.  Over the holidays I hardly ate at all, and I know my friends would worry if they knew, but I can't even look at food without feeling sick.*

*How could they not notice how thin you are?  It's ridiculous.  I know it'll be hard, but you have to eat, even if it makes you spew all over the table.  I do understand.  I didn't eat more than a piece of lettuce a day for nearly a year.  I had chronic anorexia, and can now safely say that I have no idea whatever possessed me not to eat.  Food is such a wonderful thing... mmm, chocolate... anyway, try eating something small at each meal.  Even if it's only one mouthful.  When you can manage that, try to eat a tiny bit more.  Trust me, you're going to need every bit of energy you can get, if you are to take on Lord Voldemort.* 

Harry, who had been staring at his plate, shot his head up to stare at Charlotte, who was munching on a chicken leg whilst talking with Ron about quidditch.  Was the girl a Death Eater?  How could it be possible?  Yet it was the only way that she could know about the challenge that he had put forth to Voldemort.  The pair were to duel after graduation at the end of the year to decide once and for all the solution to the prophesy.

*How do you know about that?  Are you one of his followers?* Charlotte lifted her hands, holding a chicken wing, to her mouth, allowing for her sleeves to fall to her elbows, revealing unmarked skin.  Harry sighed in relief, but was still curious as to how she could possibly know about the duel.  *But how do you know?*

*Voldemort has been getting ready for something and I wanted to know what it was.  I feel a need to keep in touch with what is going on in the world, and knowing what Voldemort is up to forms a large part of that.  People are too naïve as to what is going on and it will be their downfall.  Unless you save us all.  But remember, no-one said you had to do it alone.  I can teach you things that they certainly won't teach you here.  Things will put you on equal footing with Voldemort so that it will be a fair fight.  You don't have to answer me now, but we do need to get started fairly soon if you do want my help.*

*I'll think about it.*

The meal ended and everyone headed up to their rooms, and Harry did think about the offer made by the mysterious Charlotte.

Well there's the first chapter!  Five or more reviews (constructive criticisms or positive comments) and you get the next chapter.  Each chapter, the number of reviews needed will go up, so that I can stay motivated.  Tell me what you think of the story!  Flames will be used to roast marshies (marshmallows) for me and Raya.  They also make good entertainment, but still, it would be nice if you could just be a little more helpful.  What do you think of

The original characters

Storyline potential

Interaction between characters

Having an ex-Slytherin as the new head of Gryffindor

Shuki's mysterious past

I'm also looking for story names...  I have no idea what to call this baby, so any ideas would be highly appreciated.  Thanks muchly!  Please hit the Go button!


	2. An Unlikely Story

Francesnichole – with the war raging on, McGonogall thought that she needed more time to help ALL of here students, rather than just the Gryffindors, so she quit her positions except for her Deputy Headmistress, allowing her more time to do just that.  Thanks muchly for the kind review!

Raya – you rock chickiness, don't let ff.net get ya down.  Your story rocks, btw and thanks for the fantabulous review!!!

Meltwo – Thanks!

Brendan – Thanks!  Sore wa... HIMITSU DESU!!!

Obolour – I'm not sure that it's really a case of wanting to prove herself, rather, remember that the Slytherins are mostly snobby arses and maybe she doesn't really want to associate herself with that, or it could be that she doesn't want to be tagged in the same way her mother was.  A good guess as to her Uncle... not right... but it's great to see someone having a go at guessing where my story is going.  Only 3 people know the secrets in this story, and out of them, only 1 (me!) knows the full extent of those mysteries.  MWAHAHAHAHA.  Thanks for the really kind review!

Ok, I've started up a mailing list to let all of my readers know when updates are available!  The addy is so feel free to join up!  Any questions and stuff can be posted there too if you like!

Ya ya...  I didn't get enough reviews, but life sucks like that.  If you read this, could u PLEASE review?  Even if it's just a quick note to say "your story sux!!!" (as long as it ain't a flame).  Thankyou very much to those who DID review.  It was very much appreciated.  I figured that just for those people (and myself) a new chapter was in order, so here it is!  *hands out Sev cookies to nice reviewers*.  P.s. I'm trying to keep the chapters to over 2000 words, so they will take a little while to get out... hopefully not too long!  P.p.s. Still desperate for a beta here!!!

"   " = Speech

*  * = Thought

Chapter 2 – An Unlikely Story

Shuki had spent the feast talking to the various staff members and was intrigued to know what had gone on in her long absence from the school.  It was intriguing to note that absolutely none of the teachers, not even the ever-sharp Minerva McGonagall, actually recognised her.  She was relieved at that.  The last thing she needed was a bunch of teachers ordering her to be taken off the staff because of her past.  It had been a long journey since she had left Hogwarts.  Her main reason for leaving had been her family.  She couldn't cope with the constant pressure from them to be more like them.  She had been an outcast from them since her second year at the school when she had made a choice that they refused to understand, and after three years of continual attacks by her brother, it was a very easy choice for her to just leave and never look back.  

Her other motivation came when she got pregnant to her boyfriend.  She decided to leave the school before it could show and was thankful when she gave birth to the twins in the seclusion of her own place... the Shrieking Shack, a building that had been deserted for longer than she could ever imagine.  The only time she ever left was when the only decent Gryffindor is the entire school had to make his change.  He knew that she was living there and she was more than happy to vacate the building when he was in need of it.  By the time the twins were born, Remus Lupin and his friends had left the school forever and she had no fear of anyone returning to the little shack on the hill.  Once Charlotte and Angel were born, she left the shack, heading for Australia, where she lived for ten years.  After that, she travelled around Europe and Asia, allowing the girls to attend both Durmstrang and Beaux Batons.  

And here she was, once again, although in a rather different role from her last time here.  She felt a pair of eyes watching her and could pinpoint their owner without looking.  Severus Snape.  Who else could it be, staring with her with that much intensity?  She could remember Snape from her high-school days.  How could one forget?  He was an enigma that everyone hoped to crack, but the more pressure he got from Potter's gang, the more withdrawn he became.  He was drop dead gorgeous too until they broke his nose.  He stopped caring about his appearance after that since Madame Pomfrey was away and the replacement nurse didn't know how to fix his nose, allowing it to set in an unnatural and quite unattractive way.  He was never the same after that incident.  It was just after that that he signed up for the Dark Mark, a thing which caused more pain for himself than it was ever worth.  She knew that he was a spy for the Light now, but she had to wonder how long Dumbledore, the manipulative arsehole was going to feed off his guilt, forcing him to do something that would ultimately end his life.  This brought her thoughts around to the old man himself.

Albus Dumbledore had held his position of power over the school for about forty years now, taking over when Headmaster Dippett was in an unexpected fatal broom crash.  All of the students loved him, with the exception of the Slytherins, who mostly supported Voldemort, who was Dumbledore's opponent, and there were very few who could actually see through the twinkling eyes and lemon drops to the evil person within.  It was something that grated on Shuki's nerves to no end.  The man used people without conscious and was set to take over the world once Voldemort was gone, and it was only a matter of time.  He shamelessly exploited the young Harry Potter, forcing the boy to go through many ordeals that someone his age should not have to face, not to mention that stupid prophesy.  It wasn't a true prophesy.  The person that Dumbledore had gotten it from was, in fact, Bellatrix LeStrange, who was acting under the guise of the resident psychic, one Sybil Trelawney.  The prophesy itself had come straight from Voldemort himself who had decided that there was no way a mere boy could defeat him, and it the Light side thought that this was their only way to win, then a victory for the forces of Darkness would be secured.

A loud cough brought her out of her musings.  Minerva gestured that everyone had left and that she was just sitting there staring into space.  Embarrassed at having been caught, she stood quickly, knocking her chair over.  She stooped to pick it up and noticed a small series of blood droplets trailing from Snape's chair in the direction of the doors.  Standing back up again, Shuki made a mental note to check on Severus, who she knew would not actively seek help from anyone.  She left the hall and headed for his chambers, following the small blood trail to a door deep within the dungeons.  It was so far into the depths of the castle that she needed a light spell to be able to see where she was going and even then it was impossible to tell what lay ahead.  She knocked twice on the door and entered.  Severus, who was facing in the opposite direction, whirled around to face her, an incredulous look on her face.

"How the fuck did you get in here?!"

"Tut tut, Severus.  Language!  I came in through the door, dear boy."  Severus looked about to strangle her.  "I know stuff, ok?  My secret.  I might tell you if you're really nice."

"Who are you, really?  I know you.  I want to know where from and I want to know now."  Shuki found herself with a wand pointing directly at her heart, but it was Severus who was surprised as felt his magic vanish, a very disconcerting feeling indeed.  He was a squib.  "Fix it!!!  I can't be a squib...  please."  He was whimpering and tears were forming at the corners of his eyes.  "PLEASE!"

"Do you promise to behave then?  Because I won't be so lenient next time.  This is only a temporary blocking spell, but I can easily make it permanent."

"Whatever.  I don't care, just give me back my magic...  Please."  Severus felt his magic go coursing through him and sighed with relief, vowing to talk to Dumbledore in the morning about this new teacher of his.

"I'm here because you've managed to drip blood the entire way between here and the great hall, so if you'd kindly sit down and shut up, I'll heal you.  You got that?"  She rested her hands on her hips and cocked her head, an annoyed expression on her face.

Snape sighed in defeat and sat himself down on a stool, removing his shirt so that she could see the wounds in need of healing.  Three deep gashes streaked across his back, obviously made by a whip and someone very good at wielding it.  Shuki had seen far worse than this and in a matter of moments, there was no sign that the wounds had ever been there and she took a couple of seconds to admire her work, and his broad, strong back.

"You know, I can heal these scars for you if you like."

Severus started from his daydreaming.  "No.  Don't.  They remind me of what I have done and that keeps me from fleeing danger.  So please, leave them be."

Shuki nodded in understanding then left for her own chambers that were not that far away, leaving Severus with a bizarre expression of his face that was a combination of sadness, anger, fear, and something unreadable.

~~~

Angel was having a hard time fitting in with the Slytherins.  They were all elitist snobs who wanted to know her pedigree back at least fifteen generations, and to cover the fact that she didn't know beyond one, she told them that pedigrees were for dogs.  She went on to explain that she was not a French poodle (staring at Pansy), an English bull mastiff (staring at Crabbe and Goyle), nor was she a scrawny Doberman pincer (staring at Draco Malfoy).  Holding her head high, she spun on her heel and left the common room, heading for the library where she knew her sister would be.  About thirty paces into her trek, she ran into her mother... literally.

"Ouch!!!  Sorry Mum."  Shuki looked down to see her daughter sprawled on the cold cobbles of the passageway and shook her head slightly.  Angel was the least co-ordinated of the twins and had a tendency to run into things as she was always deep in thought about one thing or another.  She wondered what it was that was occupying her daughter's mind at this time of night.

"It's fine, but remember, whilst we're at school you have to call me Professor Mitchell, even though that really sucks."  Angel nodded.  "Now, what's on your mind?  Did you want to come down to my room for a peach tea and a chat?  I'd really like to know how you like you're house so far.  So much to catch up on!"  Angel nodded again, this time with a slight look of amusement on her face.  Her mother had never spent much time apart from the twins and it would be interesting to see how she would cope to the new arrangements.  At the previous schools, the twins had had shared rooms with their mother, but this time it had be decided to place them with their houses.  Shuki and Angel were walking towards Shuki's rooms, and were now almost there.

Reaching a portrait consisting of a family of snakes, Shuki hissed softly and the largest snake, assumedly the mother, hissed back.  They conversed in parseltongue for about a minute before the portrait swung aside allowing the mother and daughter to enter.  All of the members of the Mitchell family had the talent, something which they kept a secret due to the obvious stigma attached to the ability with which they could see nothing negative or evil.  Entering the luscious chambers, it was easy to see Shuki's hand in the décor of the place.  Many small items that served as a reminder of the close-knit family they shared were scattered around the room.  Photos smiled and waved from shelves, snow globes that they had collected from nearly every country in the world were placed in a small glass cabinet, and in the very centre of the room lay a rug that the family had all pitched in to make and had handprints from each person sewn into it.  Angel's eyes were drawn to a leather-bound book on the coffee table that was situated in front of a plushy-looking maroon and green lounge chair.

When Shuki went into the kitchen to organise the tea, Angel sat down in the chair and picked up the book.  It was a photo album.  She opened to the first page and was astonished to see a picture of her mother smiling back at her.  It wasn't that it was her mother, or that she was smiling, but that the image was of her mother when she was only twelve years old.  Her familiar scrawl was underneath the image, saying, 

'This photo album is the only proof that I ever had a family.  There will never be more written about them after this day as they have officially disowned me for the studies of dark magic.  I am not evil, nor will I ever be.  So here it is... the last thing that will ever acknowledge my family ever existed...'

Angel turned the page and gasped.

I'm a nasty person who writes nasty cliff-hangers.  There won't be many of them in this story, cuz it's a REALLY mean thing to do, and I'm not planning on using another one for a very long while.  Neways, PLEASE REVIEW!!!  I can't stress this enough.  I need people to review so that I can work out which direction to take with this story.  Any ideas on plot/story would be appreciated too.  Any special requests for couples?  I've already got most of it planned out, but if there's a couple you really would like to see, I'll set up a vote and you might just get what you wish for!

Matta ne!

Shuki

"Dark Lord reborn equal world go BOOM!"  – Lina Inverse.

P.s. I still don't have a name for this!  If I can't get any suggestions it might just have to stay as Untitled.  K, I'm done now.  Please review... please?  *Begins to hyperventilate.  Chibi Xellos swats and then all is well* Thanks Xel!!!  NOW REVIEW DAMNIT *grins evilly*

P.p.s. Xellos, aside from being a HILARIOUS character, is one of my maaaaaaaaaaany muses


	3. I'm related to a WHAT!

Thanks to all reviewers!  Although there have been very few of you, I appreciate every single one I receive, so thanks for taking the time to read my humble little story and review it.  My mailing list addy didn't come up on the previous chapter... *wails*  so here it is.  http : / / au. groups. yahoo. com/ group/ shukis_untitled/ ?yguid = 138897045  Please remove all spaces to get to this addy, k?  Have fun skids!

Chapter 3 – I'm related to a what?!

_Angel turned the page and gasped._

Her mother's picture graced the page, as on the one before it, except that she looked muchly different on this one.  Her hair, normally glossy blue-black, was now mousy brown and her eyes were a plain and boring shade of blue rather than the purple flecked with gold that she was used to seeing.  She was not smiling in this picture, but rather, yelling at someone not in the photo.  A figure made its way into the frame, entering from the left.  A foot, then a hand entered.  She could see the edge of a Gryffindor patch on the robes.  The book was snapped shut and she jumped.

"Just what do you think your doing?  That book is private.  For me and me only.  You understand?!"  Her mother was absolutely livid at the intrusion on her privacy, but at the same time, Angel felt her own sense of outrage.

"I think I have a right to know about my own family!  Can't you understand what it's like to have no family?  You chose to abandon yours, dammit.  I want to know them!  I have no bloody family and it's all your fault.  So why won't you tell me who they are... who _I_ am?!  It's just not fair..."  Shuki's expression softened at her daughter's sense of hopelessness.

"Look, I'll tell you about your family after the first week of school... ok?  I'll tell you and Charlotte together, but you have to wait a week.  Will that do for you both?"  Angel nodded dumbly.  "Good, then the pair of you are to come down after classes on Friday afternoon and I will tell you everything, but you are both to keep it all to yourselves.  Not a single person in this school is to know.  As things stand, no-one, with the exception of Dumbledore, knows who I am and the only reason HE knows is because he _always_ knows.  And before you ask, my family were all Gryffindors with an over-exerted sense of pride and bravado and also an overdose of stubbornness, stupidity, and naivety.  Oh, and I did not ever _choose_ to leave the family.  They kicked me out.  Disowned me.  It was never a choice I was given."  They drank their tea in silence and Angel left, deep in thought.

~*~*~*~*~

Back in the Gryffindor tower, most of the students had gone to bed.  Charlotte had cast a charm that allowed her to watch muggle movies from the comfort of her own bed.  When her curtains were closed, the rectangle that was formed at the top of them became a movie screen onto which the image was projected.  The sound was played directly into her head and she had a wide selection on dvd's to choose from.  Tonight she was watching 'Priscilla: Queen of the Desert'.  She was laughing loudly and was constantly wiping tears from her eyes whilst gasping for breath when Hermione Granger ripped the left curtain open, dispelling the image immediately.

"What do you think you're doing?!"  The bushy-haired girl was extremely furious for some reason.

"Nothing!  What's the matter?"

"You are disturbing the sleep of every person in this room with your laughter.  Now what on earth is it that you're listening to anyway?"  Charlotte signalled for Hermione to hop onto the bed, then closed the curtain.  She resumed the movie, allowing for the other girl to hear it and it wasn't long before Hermione herself was letting off peals of laughter.

When the movie was finished Hermione went back to her own bed feeling rather happy and light-hearted.  Unable to sleep, she went out to the common room where she sat looking into the fire, occasionally allowing a small giggle to escape.  Her favourite line in the whole movie was "Um, do you have any copies of the 'Texas Chainsaw Mascara'?" and just thinking about it made her laugh.  A red mop of hair appeared at the entrance to the boys' dorm and Ron Weasley emerged.  He wandered down into the common room and joined Hermione on the lounge chair.

"Hey 'Mione..."

"Hi Ron.  What's up?"

"I could ask you the same question!  Out of bed after curfew?  Tsk tsk.  If you really need to know, I couldn't sleep.  I've been thinking something over and I've come to a decision, so I'm glad you're here."  His brow furrowed in concentration.  "Hermione Granger, will you go out with me?"  A blush crept up his neck and over his face, turning it a delightful shade of red that matched his hair quite perfectly.

"Of course I will!  Took you long enough to ask though!"

The pair sat for a while, just enjoying each other's company, and then parted ways, each heading off to their bed.

~*~*~*~*~

Morning came all too soon for the inhabitants of Hogwarts, with the exception of Severus Snape, who enjoyed the fresh morning air and was happy to take advantage of a lack of students and go for a walk.  He started on his usual circuit around the school grounds, making his way around the Quidditch Pitch, past Hagrid's cottage and by the lake.  Pausing in his travels, he spotted a dark figure in the distance, sitting under a tree over the other side of the lake.  The other person hadn't spotted him yet, so he ducked down to hide himself from view and observed.  Using a basic charm that allowed him to see clearly at a distance, he discovered that the figure was none other than Shuki Mitchell herself.

Since she had arrived the night before, Shuki had been in his thoughts constantly.  He had felt a strong desire to discover her secrets and, depending on what they were, exposing them to the world.  Severus knew that whatever the woman was hiding had to be something massive, or else why go to so much trouble to disguise the truth from everyone?  In any case, he was now wondering as to why exactly she was sitting under a tree in the chill morning air.  She wasn't even wearing a warm coat, for Merlin's sake!  The thought of her sitting there alone, shivering in the cold almost prompted him to go over and give her his cloak... almost.  Until she could give him any justification for her existence, he felt absolutely no need to do anything to ease her discomfort.  It was, after all, her own fault for sitting there.

Severus pulled his fob watch out from the folds of his robes and checked the time.  It was already nearing 7:30, which meant that it was most definitely time to be heading in for breakfast in the Great Hall.  As he stood to leave, Shuki turned to face his directions and glared at him, before standing up and, in a swirl of robes that would make Severus jealous, left.

*I wonder what that was about?*  Shrugging it off, he left.

~*~*~*~*~

Up in the Great Hall, Hogwarts' earlier rising students had made their way in to get breakfast.  These students were found in very small amounts with the largest group being gathered at the Ravenclaw table, in fact, the only other occupant was a Gryffindor.  Harry Potter preferred to be up early as it enabled him to dodge the crowds which included the Creevey brothers, who, after four years, were still making following Harry their life's ambitions.  Sitting at the table, he reflected on the past seventeen years of his existence.  They had been an overwhelming mix of joy and sorrow mushed into one big blob of emptiness.  For every happy moment he had been a party to, four moments of sorrow were incurred.  It was as though someone out there was keeping a tab on things and trying to ensure that once the battle with Voldemort was over, he would go insane from the pain and suffering that he had endured.

Harry's musings were interrupted when a flurry of black robed swirled their way into the room.  He scowled at the figure then went back to staring at his food.  He had promised Charlotte that he would at least _try_ to eat, so he figured that he could at least give it a go... for her sake anyway.  Lifting the fork up to his mouth, he could smell the aroma of the scrambled eggs.  Fighting off waves of nausea, he put the fork in his mouth, chewed and then swallowed.  It wasn't so bad after all!  Within a matter of minutes, he had polished off an entire plate of food and he was feeling proud of himself, but he decided against a second serving, after all, he didn't really want to push his luck.  Seeing Charlotte enter, he waved her over to sit down with him.  When he gestured to a clean plate, she shook her head and he was confused.

"I don't eat breakfast at all, sorry Harry.  But congrats on yours!  That's excellent!"  The girl beamed from ear to ear and it was a very warm and reassuring smile that made Harry feel safe, protected, and a deep sense of joy.  He wondered what it was that made her feel so special to him.  It was on the very edge of his mind, but like a pleasant dream, once he woke up, he couldn't remember exactly what it was.

"Um, Charlotte..."  He began to fidget.

"What's up?"  Charlotte noted the fidgeting and the blush rising on Harry's face.

"I was just wondering... about your family.  Is it just you, your sister and your mum?  Or are there more people...  I'm sorry; I'm being rude here, aren't I?  I just have a thing about family.  That's all."

Charlotte studied the face of the boy before her.  He was truly looking embarrassed and yet curious at the same time.  She knew of the boy's past; who didn't?  There was something about Harry that endeared him to her quite strongly.  It was this unknown element that pushed her to tell him her family secret.

"Well... we tend not to talk about our family at all, but that's because, and I've never told anyone this before, mum has never told us about our relatives!  Neither angel nor I know who our father is.  We don't know if he's alive or dead.  We don't know if we have any aunties or uncles, aside from the one mum hates so much, and she won't even tell us if he's alive or not and to be completely honest, I don't think she even cares."  Charlotte looked as though she was about to cry, and a tremor in her voice showed that she was.  "It's just not fair Harry!  I think we have all rights to know everything... a right to know our family!  She's keeping everything from us and I can't stand it... I feel like I could explode, but she just tells us both that it's not important because we have her, and that's all that matters.  But I'm fucking sick of this shit!"

Harry was shocked as tears began to spill down Charlotte's cheeks.  He reached up a hand and wiped them away with his thumb, before resting his hands on top of hers on the table.

"Shhhh, it's ok.  I understand how you feel, sort of.  I never knew either one of my parents, so I think it's great that you have your mum at least.  The only family I had, well, he wasn't quite family but I counted him as family, was my godfather, Sirius, and he died two years ago... and I know it was my fault too... but I really have no family at all.  My mum's sister and her husband took me in when I was little... but they hate me.  They hate me so much that every time I see them, all I can feel is the overwhelming hatred pouring off them.  It burns like a fire in their eyes... you're lucky to have someone who loves you... really lucky."  Harry gave the silently weeping girl a quick hug before noticing her sister heading over to the table.

"You must be Angel.  Nice to meet you!  I'm Harry."  Harry extended his hand.  Angel looked at it for a moment and raised her eyebrow before shaking it.

"Nice to meet you too... are all you Gryffindors this friendly?"

"I like to think so."  Harry grinned and both girls felt a sense of happiness and security.  Angel snapped out of it first.

"Charlotte..." she bent down to whisper in her sister's ear, "Friday, straight after classes.  Go down to mum's rooms.  She's planning to tell us everything... no more insecurities.  This is it."  With a Snape-like swish of her robes, Angel sauntered over to the Slytherin table where she sat down and began to eat.  Charlotte turned to Harry, her face a mix of excitement, joy, and horror.

"Harry... she's going to tell us!  You have to come with me!  Please Harry... I want to share this with you.  Please?"  Harry looked doubtful.  It was, after all a family thing and he would feel like an intruder, but as he stared at Charlotte's vivid blue eyes, he couldn't help it.

"Ok... if you really want me there, then I'll be there."

~*~*~*~*~

Well, that's it for another chapter.  I apologise for the lateness of this one... I really should work more often!!!  PLEASE REVIEW  *breaks down in tears*.  All I want r some reviewers, but u r all so harsh and not reviewing my story.  I need reviews to carry on and u people r all MEANIES.  Yes, MEANIES.  And for those who ARE reading without reviewing, I will torture you by having dodgy scenes that will FORCE you to respond one way or the other *shifty eyes* so watch out...  PRAISE BE TO STRAWBERRY POCKY.  Also we must give praise to THE DEFENDERS OF THE RAYANESS... cuz that be me *cheeky grin*.  :P  get over it peoples.

Xel:  Somebody review!!!  Just to shut her up!!!


End file.
